Junjou Vampire
by Misagi
Summary: Vampires and hunters battle not only for survival, but for love. Their natural enemy status is what seperates them but the feelings held in their hearts whether beating or frozen is what connects them. As a war is started between the two species, will the lovers be able to hold onto each other or will the centuries of bloodshed tear them apart? (Full summary in CH-1) please read :)
1. Chapter 1

**this is the fifth bloody time i've had to write this out! my laptop is being annoying and repeating myself over and over again is also annoying so to cut to the chase:  
**Takahiro is 18

Akihiko is 18

Hiroki is 19

Shinobu is 7

This gives you an idea of the time this story is set

My first time writing this genre so be nice

big thanks to The Yaoiverse Of Lemon Pie for all your help creating this story!

warning of violence, ooc, bad language, yaoi and other stuff i'm probably not aware of

please don't forget to review when you've read to let me know what you think! thanks :D

enjoy!

Okay, so I'm not very good at summaries, but I'll do a separate summary for each Junjou couple and then a final summary to sum it all up

**Romantica**: Usami Akihiko is the greatest vampire hunter ever to have lived, with more kills under his belt than his whole team combined. So imagine the hardships he faces when he starts to fall for the enemy. An incredibly cute vampire – Takahashi Misaki. And the younger brother of his best friend no less! However, vampires don't have emotions like love…right? Akihiko must put a lifetime of training and knowledge to the side when he discovers that vampires are indeed, like humans, capable of love. Will he be able to forget the rules he'd been taught his whole life or will he follow through and hunt down the one he loves?

**Egoist**: Kamijou Hiroki was in love with his friend and fellow hunter, Usami Akihiko. However, after a disastrous raid on the largest vampire clan (Takatsuki), Hiroki is bitten and abandoned by the one he loves. How will he cope with the abandonment and will he find new love again in his life as a vampire? Taking up a lead role in helping a lost group of vampires to survive, he becomes the one thing he didn't want to be. An enemy of Usami Akihiko. However, there is one hunter who refuses to do his job when it comes to Hiroki. Tall, navy-haired and incredibly good-looking, Kusama Nowaki caught the heart of a tsundere vampire.

**Terrorist**: Takatsuki Shinobu is the son and heir to the Takatsuki clan. The largest, pure blood group in history. His name creates fear even among the humans ignorant to vampires and he knows it. He uses his powers to get what he wants and he doesn't care about the consequences. That is until he meets the man who is to be his sister's husband. Miyagi Yo was an ordinary human, unaware of the vampiric beings surrounding him at his engagement party and that his wife-to-be was in fact, a vampire. Shinobu sees the deception and despite all his misgivings, he begins to care for the man, something he never thought possible. So, the very first kind act Shinobu ever committed was to set Miyagi Yo free from the marriage by revealing the secret. Will Shinobu come to regret this or will it be the turning point to start his new life with these feelings of…..love.

Junjou Vampire follows the lives of vampires and their hunters as they battle not only for survival, but for love. Their natural enemy status is what seperates them but the feelings held in their hearts whether beating or frozen is what connects them. As a war is started between the two species, will the lovers be able to hold onto each other or will the centuries of bloodshed tear them apart? Read on to find out….

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**THE ONLY THING THAT IS MINE IS THE PLOT**

**enjoy ^^**

* * *

Akihiko stubbed out his cigarette in the already full ashtray and stared hard at the maps spread out before him. "So, we've taken out this clan here, which leaves the Takatsuki and the Onodera clans as the only major ones in the area. Correct?"

Hiroki ran his hand through his chocolate locks and nodded in agreement. "Right. Listen, don't you think we should call in Takahashi to help us with these? I mean, we've done alright with our group so far but these two are the biggest. I don't think we can do it alone this time."

Akihiko lit another cancer stick and took a long drag as he considered his friend's words. "I know what you're saying but they still have a newbie with them and they'll refuse to go without him."

Hiroki sighed and leaned back in the hard, wooden chair he'd spent the past three hours on. "Well there's no other option. We both know we're out of our depth here. Just admit when you need help and stop being so stubborn or you'll get us all killed."

Akihiko's cold, lavender eyes looked up to pierce Hiroki's warm, brown ones. "Don't give me that crap. I know what I'm doing." Putting out his already finished cigarette, the silver-haired man got to his feet and stretched. "We'll carry on in the morning."

The brunette rose from his chair, frowning a little. "You know they could have killed again by morning."

Akihiko merely shrugged and pulled off his glasses. "We can't do anything until then so you may as well try and get some rest." With that, he left his friend to once again stare at the maps as if they held all the answers to how they were ever going to defeat one of the biggest clans in history. Hiroki squinted down at where they knew the main house of the Takatsuki clan was and stabbed it with a pin, as if somehow that would make it all go away. He rubbed his tired eyes and clicked the over-heard light off, trudging out the cold room to find his small room in the maze of hallways that was his home.

Since the Takatsuki's had made themselves known, life had been hell for the hunters. The Usami family was doing their best to keep the killing to a minimum without upsetting the vamps too much but it just wasn't working anymore.

Hiroki wondered why they even bothered to try and make peace in the first place, but then he supposed it was better than a fill out war that the hunters were not prepared for. They would be outnumbered 10:1 and there just weren't enough hunters with the skill required to fight that many. Hiroki knew that Akihiko was more than prepared for a war, he was the best hunter out there, excluding that one raven-haired man who went rogue and turned to be with the one he loved. But that's another story.

The brunette found his room and threw the door open, he peeled off his filthy clothes and sank down onto the hard mattress. He looked at the clock on his wall and saw it was 3am, he groaned and threw himself back onto the pillow, knowing that sleep was a rare thing for him after he was taken under Akihiko's wing. Though he had to admit his feelings of admiration for the man were turning into something more, something he didn't want to admit to because those kind of feelings are the ones that get you killed.

Takahashi Takahiro was down in the basement with his parents, going through the basics when an alarm sounded through the house and his parents began to pull on their hunting gear and strap various weapons to their bodies. "I want to come with you."

Both parents looked at each other, then at their son. "Okay, I think you're ready." Takahiro beamed and began to grab the weapons and strap them on as he'd been trained.

They raced out the house, leaving an 8-year-old Misaki at home clueless as to the true profession of his parents and now his brother.

"We have fifteen minutes before the appointed meeting time. This is the night we've been preparing for our whole lives." Takahiro waited expectantly to be told and felt a shiver down his spine. "We're going to attack the Takatsuki clan. Tonight."

Akihiko welcomed the Takahashi's into his home, with a slightly warmer smile when he saw Takahiro behind them. He felt a soft spot for him and even though he was only a newbie, he knew Takahiro had a good instinct for this. As they gathered the whole group into the main hall, there was an air of anxiety and adrenaline weaving through the crowd. They stood at 84 hunters, more than Akihiko had ever expected to show. Usami Fuyuhiko took his place at the head of the hall and silence fell while he spoke grave words. "Tonight is the night we finally rid ourselves of this abhorrent clan." A cheer ran through the crowd but they were quickly silence by the next words. "Not all of us will return. I won't lie to you and say that this night will go smoothly like we want it to. As much as I hate to admit it, the damn suckers are always a step ahead of us so they may already be aware of our plans. We have to act fast. We cannot hesitate to kill any of them, even if they are fallen comrades." Sorrow swept through the room and Fuyuhiko cleared his throat. "Let us go with the intent, not to destroy, but to save. We are saving the human race from these monsters and we must not let our anger consume us. You must remain focused and do not let your emotions get the better of you or you will die. Is that understood?" There was a collective agreement and he spoke his final words before the group disbanded to their assigned places. "I will meet the survivors back here in the morning."

Akihiko took the stake from his belt and held it in his hand, he knew that he was skilled for his age, he knew that he would be able to take out a lot of the vampires that night but he didn't want to let the arrogance go to his head, he just had to do his job and get out. He adjusted his grip as he crept through the undergrowth leading to the back of the Takatsuki residence. He ran a nervous tongue over his bottom lip and felt Hiroki gently touch the small of his back in support, he glanced back and saw the unguarded expression of the brunette behind him. His eyes were full of love and fear. Akihiko turned his body and took hold of Hiroki's chin, pulling his face close so their lips brushed when Akihiko whispered. "After this, how about we go out for dinner?" Hiroki blushed a furious red and could only nod in response. Akihiko smiled and pressed their lips together in a quick, passionate kiss before turning back around and waiting for the signal.

Fuyuhiko was the picture of calm as he approached the front door. He knew this was all too easy. He knew that over half of the hunters would not return. He also knew that this was a suicide mission. He swore under his breath as him and his group of 20 came to a stop outside the front door, he raised his hand and lifted three fingers, signaling the group behind to get ready. A single bead of sweat rolling down his temple, he pulled a grenade from his belt and launched it into one of the top windows. The three seconds it took for the grenade to explode felt like forever to the man as the screams began inside. "Let's go!" Hunters surrounded the house and the group led by Fuyuhiko charged inside.

Akihiko heard the bang and his group fanned out to catch the escaping vampires. Fangs flashed in the moonlight as Akihiko killed vampire after vampire, ploughing his way through the seemingly endless stream of monsters that haunted his nightmares. As he plunged the stake into another dead heart, he glanced over to see Hiroki almost dancing among the creatures, looking so beautiful and graceful. Akihiko felt his heart skip and allowed himself a smile as another vampire came at him. The silver-haired teen was almost to the door when he heard a scream to his right. His head snapped round and saw Hiroki pinned down by a savage-looking woman. She snapped at his neck but he held her off just long enough to notice Akihiko staring at him.

Hiroki shook his head and pushed the woman off with a final burst of strength before he raced over to his love, shoving him out the way of two vampires leaping towards him. Razor-like fangs sank into Hiroki's skin as his scream echoed around the woods, only cut off when other screams of both vampires and humans joined his.

"NO!" Akihiko scrambled to his feet and killed the two animals before hauling their bodies off and falling to his knees by the brunette. "No! Hiroki. No, please." Akihiko felt tears well in his eyes and quickly wiped them away as he stared down at his dying friend. "Is that what it takes to make you finally show emotion, Bakahiko?" Hiroki smiled and reached up to run his bloodied fingers down the well sculpted features of the man he loved. "You need to go. You know what happens now."

Akihiko shook his head and gathered his friend into his arms. "I'm not leaving you. I only just realized that I-" Akihiko was cut off when Hiroki, with surprising strength, pulled himself up to kiss him.

"You have to leave me."

Shinobu ran from the house, still a child he didn't understand the chaos around him. He cried as he ran and pushed his way through bodies and finally made it out of the house. He took deep breaths and as his small eyes frantically searched for someone he knew he saw the hunched figure of a boy, holding another boy in his arms. Shinobu ran over and crouched down by them. "What happened?"  
Akihiko looked at the boy and recognized him immediately. He was the son of the Takatsuki clan. Akihiko grabbed his stake and pointed it at the boy. "Get away from me."

Shinobu looked from the stake to the man, confusing in his tear-glistening eyes. "I want to find my mum and dad. Do you know where they are? My nee-san too, she's gone. Please help me." The boy began to cry and Akihiko's hand began to tremble. This was just a child before him, not some blood-sucking monster. "I-I can't." Akihiko dropped the stake and held his friend closer. "You need to get out of here kid. Find somewhere to hide and wait this out."

Shinobu wiped his tears away on his sleeve and saw that the boy the strange guy was holding was bleeding. "What happened to him?"  
Akihiko took a deep breath and got to his feet, holding the now unconscious Hiroki in his arms. "He was bitten. Now he'll become a filthy creature like you and your family."

Shinobu stood and frowned, suddenly angry at the words. "My family are not filthy."

Akihiko raised his eyebrows and began to walk away from the boy, his only concern on getting Hiroki some help, but the snotty brat kept following him. "I've learned about people like you. You come and kill us for no reason. My mum said that you're really bad and mean and that I should stay away from you but you like him don't you?" Akihiko paused and looked down at the boy. "I can help him if you want. My family will look after him." The silver-haired teen buried his face into the now blood-soaked, brunette hair and cried. His knees gave in and he placed his friend down, his heart no longer beating. "He's gone." Akihiko chocked on a sob and felt a small, cold hand pat him on the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Akihiko stumbled through the trees as the screams of the battle behind him faded away he noticed he'd gotten himself lost. He swore under his breath and wiped the relentless tears from his eyes before coming to a stop and trying to see in the darkness to find the right direction. Heavy footsteps sounded close by and he crouched down, hoping they would pass, but then he heard a familiar voice and stood back up. "Usagi-san? Usagi-san I saw you come this way." Akihiko ran towards the voice and bumped into Takahiro. He gathered the man in his arms and took a deep breath. "Hiroki's down. We have to get out of here." Takahiro gasped and pushed his friend away.

"Hiroki's gone?"

Akihiko nodded and started to move forwards, the way Takahiro had come from. "Let's go. We need to keep moving." Takahiro put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder before following him through the woods.

They made it back to the safe house just before dawn and saw only a few people had returned. Takahiro went to search for his parents while Akihiko was left stood on his own, to mourn for the friend he'd started to love. He sank down to the floor and leaned against the wall to watch other's searching the gathered people for family or friends and either breaking down or hugging each other tightly. There were so many losses that night, of the 84 that went, only 20 returned. Akihiko felt the weight on his young heart like lead and wondered why his father had even attempted to take them on with so little preparation. His father must have known it wouldn't work out and many people would die. Akihiko scanned the crowd for his father and half-brother but saw neither of them among the survivors. He sighed as his eyes were drawn to his friend Takahiro who was walking over to him, his head hung low shoulders shaking from crying. His parents never made it back.

Misaki yawned and rubbed his eyes as he made his way down the stairs, the house was too quiet. The usual bustle of his parents making breakfast and his brother rushing around for school. "Nii-chan?"

The little brunette padded into the kitchen to see it empty, he scratched his head and searched the whole house but found that neither his brother nor parents were home. Tears began to fill his little eyes and he fell to the floor by the front door, crying for them to come home and not leave him alone.

Takahiro stood in front of his friend and suddenly fell to his knees, barely suppressing the sobs that ached to be released. Akihiko sighed and reached out to him, gathering him in his arms and holding him as he grieved for his lost parents. "I…I don't know what to do." Akihiko soothed him by gently smoothing his hair. "I don't know how I'm going to look after Misaki and-" Takahiro broke off and leapt to his feet. "Misaki! I'm sorry, I have to get home. Misaki's probably awake by now."

Akihiko stood slowly and put his arm round his friend. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Takahiro looked up at him and nodded. "If you wouldn't mind. I'm not sure how Misaki's going to cope without our parents." Akihiko lead his broken friend from the hall and round to his car. "Thank you, Usagi-san." Akihiko smiled and shook his head as the engine roared to life.

Misaki tucked himself into a small ball and curled up by the front door, he would wait for his family to come home no matter what and no matter how long it took them. The sound of a loud car outside startled the young boy and as footsteps approached the door Misaki leapt to his feet and threw himself at the door, flinging it open to reveal his brother and another man. "Nii-chan!" Misaki launched his little body towards his brother and was swooped up into his arms. "Nii-chan where did you go? I thought you'd left me behind." The boy cried into his brother's shoulder and was surprised by how tightly his brother was holding him. "Nii-chan?" The small brunette looked with confused eyes as his brother cried while setting him down. "Nii-chan where are mum and dad?"  
At that question, Takahiro felt a hard lump in his throat and forced his tears away. He had to be strong for Misaki, he had to keep his younger brother safe and keep him out of the vampire world. He crouched down in front of Misaki and took his tiny hands in his. "Listen to me very carefully, Misaki. Our parents won't be coming home anymore they…they got into an accident."

Misaki started to cry and Takahiro's heart broke a little more at the sight. He gently smoothed the tears from the red cheeks. "It's okay, Misaki. They're up in heaven now. They'll always be watching over us. If you miss them, you'll always find them here." Takahiro placed his hand over Misaki's racing heart and smiled through his tears. "It's just you and me now." Misaki threw his arms around his brother's neck and cried into his shoulder. "I love you, Misaki. Never forget that."

"I love you too, nii-chan." Misaki kissed his brother on the cheek and ruffled his hair. "We'll always be together."

Takahiro nodded and ruffled his brother's hair back. "Let's go inside." Takahiro took his brother's hand and walked with him inside, looking over his shoulder to see Akihiko stood there, tears glistening in his eyes. He merely nodded before turning and going back to his car, knowing the decision Takahiro had made and that he would probably never see his friend again.

* * *

**Just wanted to apologise for how grumpy i sounded at the beginning of the first chapter, but i was really annoyed with my laptop XD haha**

**anyway, here is the second chapter**

**it's short but i think i ended it at the right place**

**please review and let me know what you think ^^**

**thanks for the great response to the first chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Takahiro tucked Misaki into bed and held onto his small hand. "Misaki?" Misaki opened his eyes and looked up at his brother. "Things are going to be different from now on. I'm afraid that I won't be around as much to play with you because I'll have to work harder. Do you understand?" Misaki nodded and pushed away the sadness he felt, he had to be strong for his nii-chan and show that he could be helpful too. "Nii-chan." Misaki reached over and put his hand on his brother's head, patting it gently. "I want to help too. I don't want nii-chan to suffer on his own." Takahiro's eyes filled with tears and he smiled, planting a kiss on Misaki's nose. "We'll talk more in the morning. You need to get your sleep now, okay?" The small boy nodded and retracted his hand before snuggling into the duvet and falling asleep almost instantly.

Takahiro made his way down the stairs and took down all the photos of his parents, he knew it would be better for Misaki not to linger on their deaths because now the Takatsuki's would be fully aware of who all the hunters in the area were and would be tracking them and their families down. He had to get his brother away from it all, somewhere safe and protected. He ran his thumb over a picture of his mother, father and him on the day Misaki was born. The small bundle of cloth in his mother's arms was Misaki, only his chubby fist in the air was visible. Tears spilled from his eyes as he smashed the picture down on the floor in anger. How could the Usami's cause this devastation to his family? He knew that Fuyuhiko was aware of the odds stacked against them, yet still he led them on the suicide mission. Takahiro fished his phone from his pocket and saw that the numbers he had on speed dial he would no longer need. His mother, his father, Hiroki and finally…Usagi. He choked on a sob, knowing that in order to protect his brother he would have to shut Usagi out of his life for good. He couldn't risk getting involved in that world anymore, not when he had Misaki to protect.

_**10 years later**_

Misaki was studying hard in his room for his university entrance exams. He leaned back in his chair and stretched his back, feeling a few pops here and there from disuse. The brunette sighed and dropped his pencil onto the desk, it rolled across his paper and came to a stop just as it was about to roll off the edge of his desk. He got to his feet and looked at the clock, his brother would be home from work soon so he had to go and prepare dinner. He stretched once more before making his way tiredly down the stairs.

The brunette was just laying out the table when the front door opened and his brother called out to him. "I'm home! Misaki?"

"Welcome home. I'm in the dining room." Takahiro stuck his smiling head round the door and rushed over to hug his brother. "Nii-chan." Misaki struggled out of the hug and frowned at his brother. "What was that for?"

Takahiro shrugged and inhaled deeply through his nose. "Something smells delicious."

Misaki smiled, pleased that his brother approved and rushed into the kitchen to serve the food.

After they'd finished Misaki was just clearing the plates away when the phone rang. Misaki dumped the plates in the sink and ran to answer. "Hello?"

"Takahiro? It's me, Akihiko. Listen to me, you need to get out of there. They've found you. I don't know how and I know it's been ten years but you need to listen to me this time. Please?" and with that, the phone went dead. Misaki frowned and looked at the receiver. He'd noticed a lot of banging and then the sound of an engine as the strange man who called himself Akihiko had spoken. "Nii-chan?" Misaki ran into the living room to see his brother holding something in his hands. "Nii-chan what's that?"

Takahiro stuffed it into his pocket and shook his head smiling. "Nothing. Who was that on the phone?"

Misaki frowned and tried to remember the name. "He said he was Akihiko."

Takahiro froze and looked at his brother with worried eyes. "What else did he say?"

Misaki didn't like the look on Takahiro's face but carried on. "He said they'd found you and-" Misaki didn't even get to finish his sentence before Takahiro was pushing him up the stairs. "Go and pack a small bag. Just put essentials in it. Be as quick as you can." Misaki was about to protest but seeing the serious look he'd never seen on his brother before, he raced up the stairs and did as he was told.

Takahiro punched the code into the door hidden under the stairs and raced down to the basement. The weapons hadn't been touched in years and were a little dusty, but that didn't matter. Takahiro knew the chances of them getting away before they reached the house was slim but he had to at least try and get Misaki out. He shoved as many weapons into his pockets as he could, strapped guns to his belt and into a chest holster before racing back up the stairs shouting for Misaki to hurry up.

He'd just got to the bottom of the stairs when the door burst open and Akihiko strode in, holding guns out. "Takahiro."

"Akihiko."

They both turned when Misaki raced down the stairs. He screamed and fell on the last few stairs when he saw Akihiko stood there holding guns at him. "Akihiko this is Misaki."

The lavender-eyed giant raised an eyebrow. "So I see. Untrained?"

Takahiro nodded and looked at Akihiko like it was a stupid question. "Of course."

Takahiro helped Misaki to his feet and pushed him towards Akihiko. "You take him away from here. I can't lose him. Protect him with everything you have. Understand?"  
Akihiko nodded and took hold of Misaki's thin arm. "Understood. What about you?"

Takahiro pulled the guns from his belt and loaded them with a loud click, an arrogant smile crossing his face. "I can take care of myself." Misaki had never seen this side of his brother and he kind of liked this new side of him.

"Nii-chan-" Before Misaki could say anything else a loud bang echoed through the house.

"This way, kid." Misaki was dragged from the house at the sound of gunshots and screams.

"No! Nii-chan's still in there."

Akihiko wrestled with the kid as he pulled him down the pathway. "He can take care of himself, like he said."

Misaki looked at the man and saw a gun on his belt, the brunette grabbed it and wriggled free. He pointed it at Akihiko and the silver-haired man looked down at him, a smile on his face. "You're really going to shoot me?" Misaki stood there for a few more seconds before running back to the house, shouting for his brother.

Takahiro had missed the thrill of fighting, his adrenaline hummed through his veins as he easily fought off the first wave of suckers that invaded his home. He'd just shot the last one in the heart when he saw his brother stood in the doorway, mouth hanging open, gun held loosely in his hand. "Nii-chan…what….?"

Takahiro made his way over to Misaki and was about to explain when the widening of Misaki's eyes alerted him to a vampire behind him. He turned and shot, the scream as the vampire fell pierced his ears but he ignored it as he turned back to Misaki. "There's so much I haven't told you. A lot about our past that I have kept secret from you to protect you, but it seems it was a waste of time, they've found us now and there's no more hiding."

Misaki looked at the transformed Takahiro before him, not the airhead he was used to but a tough and serious man. Misaki found he was thinking that his brother was almost…cool. Takahiro looked up as Akihiko walked up the path. "I thought you were going to take care of him?"

Akihiko shrugged and holstered his guns. "The kid ran away to get back to you, stole one of my guns too. Can I have it back?"

Misaki absently handed it back to the man as he looked at the pile of dead bodies in his house. "Nii-chan who are they?"

Takahiro followed his gaze and grimaced. "Later. Right now we have to get moving. Akihiko, know any safe houses?"

Akihiko nodded and motioned for them to follow as he strolled towards his car. Misaki took one last look at the house before following his brother and Akihiko out.

Misaki was just about to climb into the expensive-looking sports car when he felt hands go around his waist and yank him back. He screamed and struggled against the grip. "Nii-chan!" Takahiro leapt out the car and pointed the gun.

"Let him go."

The man holding onto Misaki laughed and lifted him up, using him as a human shield. "You know why we're here, Takahashi. Your family has been nothing but a bother to us."

Takahiro held the gun higher and spat at the creature. "I have done nothing for the past ten years. If anyone you should go after the Usami family."

"Thanks, Takahiro."

Takahiro turned and smiled at Akihiko before taking a step towards the sucker and his brother. "Put. Him. Down."

The vampire laughed and began to back away when there was a gunshot and Misaki was dropped to the floor. He scrambled towards his brother and clung on, tears already in full flow. "Shh, shh, it's okay now, Misaki." Takahiro looked up to see a tall man with dark blue hair. "Thank you."

The man nodded and made his way over. "You should be more careful. Travelling around with him isn't the smartest idea if you're trying to hide." The man motioned towards Akihiko who was stood there lighting a cigarette. "I'm Kusama Nowaki. Nowaki is fine." Takahiro shook his hand and helped Misaki to his feet.

"I'm Takahashi Takahiro and this is my brother Misaki."

Nowaki smiled and bent down to Misaki's eye level. "Nice to meet you, Misaki."

The brunette nodded and moved away from his brother. "Tell me what's going on."

Nowaki looked down the street and met Akihiko's eyes, he reloaded his gun as Akihiko stubbed out his cigarette on the closest wall. "Explanations later. Right now we have things to do."

Takahiro followed Nowaki's gaze to see a group of at least a dozen vampires making their way hungrily down the street. "Misaki, I need you to get in the car and lock the doors." Misaki looked at the group of approaching people and sensed the mounting tension in the three men, so he nodded and climbed into the front seat before doing as instructed and locking the doors.

* * *

**oooo what's gonna happen next?**

**please review/favourite/follw ^^**

**and thank you to everyone who has read this so far! :D**

**next chapter coming sooon! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Misaki watched the three men line up in front of the car, guns pointed towards the group, the tension in their backs and shoulders was obvious. The brunette brought his knees to his chest as the first gunshots pierced the night. He flinched at each shot and each cry as the advancing people fell to the ground. He heard Akihiko over the gunfire. "This is too easy. They've obviously sent their weakest ones out."

Takahiro nodded his agreement as the last few shots were fired and the street was silent once more. Akihiko made a disgusted face before catching a glance of the trembling boy in his car. "Takahiro, it was a mistake not to train him you know. He's deadweight."

Takahiro turned his angry eyes to his friend. "Don't call him that. He's my younger brother and I had to protect him! I didn't want to end up dead like our parents and leave him on his own. I couldn't risk involving him in this world because he's all I have left." There was a silence before the sound of sirens could be heard in the background. Akihiko mumbled something under his breath before pushing Takahiro to his car. "Get in, we need to go before the police get here."

Takahiro cast a dirty look at Akihiko before getting in the car and reaching over to the front seat to comfort his brother. "I'll explain everything once we get somewhere safe. I promise." Misaki nodded and watched Akihiko talk to Nowaki, his face showing surprise before Nowaki ran, leaving Akihiko staring after him.

Takahiro watched the surprise flicker over his friend's usually stoic face before he climbed into the driver's seat in a daze. "Akihiko what's wrong?" The lavender-eyed man met Takahiro's worried eyes in the mirror and he smiled. "Hiroki." Was all he said before pulling away and speeding away down the street.

Akihiko pulled into an underground car park and turned the engine off. "Hiroki's been…how shall I put this…in a bit of an inappropriate relationship."

Takahiro frowned and leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

Akihiko laughed and turned to face his friend. "He's in a relationship with Nowaki."

Takahiro's eyes went wide and he couldn't find any words to say. Instead Misaki frowned up at the man. "Two men together?"

Akihiko looked down his nose at the teen. "Got a problem with that? Besides, that's not why it's…different."

Misaki pouted and felt a blush on his cheeks. "I have nothing wrong with men together." Though in his head he found it a little weird that two men would love each other.

Akihiko raised his eyebrow, not believing the kid at all but deciding to tease him instead. "Oh really?"

He smirked down at the boy as he leaned in closer and was about to nibble his ear when Takahiro slapped his face. "Focus, Akihiko. What are you talking about?"

Akihiko looked stunned that he'd been slapped and raised his hand to his cheek. "That hurt, Takahiro."

Takahiro frowned and waited expectantly for his friend to continue. "Nowaki and Hiroki are together…in a relationship. Knowing Hiroki they probably fu-"

Takahiro slammed his hand over Akihiko's mouth to stop him going any further. "Okay, I get the idea. But how could they have a relationship? Surely that's against everything they both know?"

Akihiko shrugged and turned back to the front. "Hiroki was one of us once, maybe he still remembers his previous life."

Takahiro frowned and shook his head. "No but once you become a vampire then your past is erased. That's what we've always been told, there's no way that he remembers anything."

Akihiko shrugged and got out of the car. "Nowaki said Hiroki knows everything. Maybe we were told wrong."

There was a silence and Misaki sat in the front passenger seat, thoroughly confused. "Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" He climbed out the car at the same time as his brother and followed behind him as they made their way over to the lift.

"Misaki, I wanted to keep you away from all this." Takahiro sighed and as the doors closed he looked up at Akihiko. "Care to help me explain?"

Akihiko smiled and nodded. "Of course." He looked down at Misaki with a more hardened expression. "We're vampire hunters. The things you saw tonight were vampires. Your parents were killed by vampires. Our friend Hiroki was turned into a vampire the night your parents died. Nowaki is a vampire hunter and he is in a relationship with a vampire, bit of a troublesome situation. Don't you think?" And with that, Akihiko stepped out of the lift, humming a tune under his breath.

Misaki opened and closed his mouth, not able to find the right words to say. "Nii-chan…"

Takahiro put his arm around Misaki and led him from the lift and into Akihiko's apartment. "Well…I did ask." Takahiro smiled at his own joke and guided Misaki to the sofa. "Honestly, Akihiko. Did you really need such a big apartment?"

Akihiko returned from the kitchen with coffee, not offering his guests anything. "Of course. I earned all the money so I figured I could spend it how I want."

Takahiro rolled his eyes and crouched down in front of his younger brother, placing one hand on his knee and one on his shoulder. "Misaki?"

The brunette looked at his nii-chan and couldn't stop the tears from leaking. "Our parents were killed b-by…..vam-vampires?" Takahiro nodded and pulled his brother into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry for keeping it from you, Misaki, but I didn't have any choice. I couldn't risk losing you, too."

Misaki nodded and wiped his tears away.

Akihiko watched the whole exchange while lighting a cigarette and he sat on the arm of the sofa, clearing his throat. "As nice as this all is, we have a problem. The vamps are after you and we have to stop them before they can kill you both. Misaki is going to need at least the basic training if he's got any hope of surviving."

Takahiro pulled away from his brother and rose to his feet. "I know that, Akihiko. Tonight just let him rest, it's been a lot for him to handle in one day."

Taking a drag on his cigarette, Akihiko nodded and made his way up the stairs. "Spare room on the right. I'll see you in the morning."

Akihiko shut his bedroom door behind him and sighed deeply. He sank down to the floor and wondered how it was possible that Hiroki remembered everything. If he did wouldn't he have contacted Akihiko by now? Instead of shacking up with some novice hunter. What annoyed him the most was that he'd been watched by Hiroki for the past ten years and he didn't notice a thing, not even a hint of a presence around him. He stubbed his cigarette out on the floorboard and leaned his head back against the door feeling exhaustion sweep over him.

Ever since that night ten years ago, his father had become unable to fight due to injuries and his annoyance of a brother was running the show in his father's place. Akihiko looked around his room, he'd adorned it with toys and bears in an attempt to find a normal childhood even as he approached his thirties, but he'd never been able to create what would be a normal childhood had he not been raised to kill vampires.

He wouldn't change it though, he enjoyed the thrill of fighting and knowing that he would save lives killing the vampires. Though he found himself confused. He'd always killed with the belief that vampires were cold, unfeeling and had no memory of the past. Hiroki had just confused everything. If he was able to remember everything and still have feelings, did that mean that all the vampires he'd killed had lovers, families, friends? Had he ruined their lives like Takahiro's life that was ruined when his parents were killed?

He quickly shook those thoughts from his head and stripped himself of his clothes and weapons before collapsing onto the bed and falling into a deep sleep.

Misaki was sharing the over-sized double bed with his brother and although Takahiro was sleeping peacefully beside him, Misaki couldn't even keep his eyes shut for more than two seconds with seeing images of people…vampires being shot. He slowly got out of bed and tip-toed from the room, he peered out into the darkness and felt his way to the stairs. He'd always been scared of the dark, he just never admitted it to anyone. So as he made his way down the stairs, his hands shook and his heart beat increased. If he could just make it to the kitchen he'd be able to switch a light on without waking up his brother or Akihiko.

The brunette made it to the final stair with a relieved sigh before he realized his problem. How was he supposed to make it to the kitchen in one piece? He took a deep breath and gripped the banister even tighter, he didn't have the courage to take even a step. He sank down onto the step and tried to steady his rapidly increasing breathing but it was no use. One of his panic attacks was coming on and this time his brother wasn't there to help him through it. His breath wheezed in his throat as he struggled for air, he reached a hand up to his throat as it began to tighten and he felt the spasms in his stomach that told him he was going to throw up any minute. He swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut, using what little air he had to shout out. "Nii-chan!" He broke off with a cough and the contents of his stomach spilling from his mouth and into the darkness. "Nii-chan!" He tried calling again but his words were barely above a whisper. He gripped onto the banister with his remaining strength to stop himself falling forwards when suddenly arms were around him and helping him to his feet. "I've got you. Come on." The voice he heard was not his brother's, but Akihiko's. "Let's get you cleaned up." Misaki hadn't realized when he'd vomited that it had gone all down the front of his shirt.

The bright light of the bathroom shocked the brunette's eyes and while he was still trying to adjust, he felt his shirt being lifted off and a cold flannel wiping his face. "What brought all that on?"

Misaki swallowed past the bile in his throat and felt his face flame at all the fuss he'd caused. "I…I'm scared of the dark."

Akihiko paused in wiping the remaining puke off of his chin before chucking the flannel into the sink and taking off his own shirt that he'd hastily thrown on after hearing movement in the apartment. "Put this on." Misaki accepted the warm shirt and although it drowned him with his slim frame, he loved the warmth and smell of it. "Thank you."

Akihiko nodded and cleared his throat before handing Misaki his toothbrush. "Use mine. I don't have any spare but I can get some more tomorrow." Misaki felt his face go an even darker read at the thought of using this man's toothbrush but had little choice as the foul taste in his mouth was threatening to make him sick again. "Thank you."

Akihiko paused at the door of the bathroom with a gentle smile that was missed by the embarrassed teen. "Next time, just switch a light on."

* * *

**aaaaaaand here ends chapter four! ^^**

**pleeeeease review cause i really love reading them and i'm feeling like i need to know what you think of this story because i'm debating whether to put this one on hold while i focus on the others **

**hope you liked it ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm soooooooo sorry that it's been a while since i updated, i've been busy with college and work :/**

**but i hope you like this chapter! :D**

**This is an Egoist chapter ^^**  
**This explains why Nowaki randomly appeared to save Misaki XD**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Nowaki looked up at the dark blue sky and was startled when he heard crying coming from the bench beside him. He glanced down as he walked past and saw a beautiful man with cinnamon hair shaking as he cried. Nowaki's heart clenched and he stopped walking to stare at the man, he felt like he was intruding on some personal level but couldn't help looking. He got the sudden urge to grab the man and run. So that's exactly what he did. He lurched forward and took hold of the man's trembling hand before pulling him off of the bench and into a more secluded part of the park. He didn't notice that the man's hand was cold, or that he was staring at him with red-brown eyes in complete shock and anger.

He came to a stop and pulled the man down on the grass next to him, he turned to see the fury in his eyes but stayed calm. "I'm Kusama Nowaki, but Nowaki is fine." He held out his hand but it was batted away.

"I don't care. Leave me alone." Only then did Nowaki notice the coldness of his hand and reached out once again, taking the delicate hand in his.

"Vampire."

Hiroki's head snapped up at the word and he stared hard at the strange man, he reached a hand out and pulled the collar of the navy-haired man's shirt, revealing a code number that each hunter was given. He felt a snarl rip its way through his throat and he backed away. "Stay away from me." Hiroki got to his feet and was about to run when a pair of strong hands grabbed his round the waist and pinned him down to the ground. A stake was pressed to his chest and there was pure anger and hatred in the hunter's eyes. "You scum. You knew I was coming and tricked me into feeling sorry for you."

Hiroki frowned and didn't even bother to struggle, he knew with his strength he could break this man in two, but something was telling him not to. Something inside him didn't feel right about that thought. "I did nothing."

Nowaki spat on the ground and pressed the stake a little harder, almost breaking the surface of Hiroki's skin. "You liar. You creatures don't feel anything, you don't cry."

Hiroki laughed and this only angered the hunter even more, he felt the stake finally break through his skin and he clenched his teeth together, hiding the pain. "I suggest you get off of me now. I don't want to cause a scene."

Nowaki smirked and pushed the weapon a little deeper. "No one's around. It's the middle of the night."

Hiroki placed his hands over Nowaki's and looked him right in the eye. "Then do it. Kill me right now." They stared at each other for what felt like eternity before Hiroki saw a bead of sweat run down Nowaki's temple and his hands began to tremble slightly. "You can't do it, can you?"

Nowaki watched as he saw a sudden sadness sweep over the vampire's eyes, he blinked to try and erase the image from his mind but when he opened his eyes again the sadness was still there, fresh tears brimming in his eyes. "You can't cry."

Hiroki forced back his tears and smiled before slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position, forcing the stake further into his chest and closer to his heart. He saw the shock and slight horror in Nowaki's eyes as he did so and wrapped his arms around the warm neck. "Kill me."

Nowaki gasped and quickly pulled the stake out, throwing it to the side and pulling the cold man into his chest. He didn't know why he acted the way he did, just those two words, spoken with so much sorrow and loneliness, he couldn't help but feel himself want to warm this man and hold him.

Hiroki was surprised by the hunter's actions but couldn't seem to pull away from the embrace, his pierced chest was already healing and the pain was being numbed by the warmth of the strong arms around his body. They held onto each other, as if both desperately seeking comfort in the other. Hiroki clutched the fabric of Nowaki's light shirt in his fists and pressed his head into the firm shoulder. "Why didn't you kill me? I'm your enemy, I'm right in front of you, you could have easily killed me."

Nowaki felt how tightly the vampire was holding him and his heart swelled, he was different to all the other vampires he'd seen and he felt that he was special to him already. "I…I couldn't kill you."

Hiroki pulled away and searched the deep eyes for any hint of a lie. "Why? Isn't that what you're trained to do?"  
Nowaki smiled slightly and shrugged his right shoulder. "Aren't you supposed to bite me and drink me dry?"

Hiroki pursed his lips and looked down at the ground. "I'm not hungry."

Nowaki laughed and the sound surprised both of them, they once again stared at each other and found it hard to look away.

Hiroki once again found himself sat on the bench, he sat back and looked up at the stars waiting for the strange hunter to come and meet him. He shoved his hands into his jacket pocket and heaved a sigh. He knew it was wrong, he was playing with the enemy and knew that it could end badly for both of them but he couldn't seem to keep away. His lively personality and warm body attracted him more than Hiroki wanted to admit, even to himself.

Nowaki plonked himself onto the bench next to Hiroki, for the first time in his life actually making a vampire jump. Hiroki flinched away and relaxed a little when he saw who it was, though he wasn't happy to see the younger man smiling at him with a big, goofy grin. "Hiro-san I didn't expect you to be so jumpy." Hiroki ground his teeth at the nickname and frowned at the man before turning away from him, he was sure if he could blush his face would be bright red by now. "Hiro-san I found out more for you." This caught the vampire's attention and he glanced over at Nowaki, waiting for the news. "You remember Misaki?" Hiroki nodded and this time turned to face him. "He's grown up now." Nowaki pulled some files out of his bag and handed them over. "He's 18 and his instinct should be kicking in now. His brother can't hide it much longer and I have a feeling the vampires know that."

Hiroki scanned the files and shoved them back at Nowaki. "Takahiro that baka. What about Akihiko?" Nowaki paused, he knew that the brunette still felt something for this hunter and he couldn't help the jealousy in the pit of his stomach. "He's fine. Nothing to report on him. Hiro-san if I get caught-"

Nowaki stopped talking when he noticed Hiroki shaking his head. "You won't get caught."

"How do you know?"

Hiroki hid his smile as he got to his feet and mumbled something that was so quiet no one except Nowaki heard him. "I have faith in you."

The brunette turned his back to the hunter and walked away, knowing he would follow him wherever he went. "Hiro-san-" Nowaki broke off as his phone began to ring, he stopped walking and looked at the caller ID. "Hiro-san…this isn't good." Hiroki turned and looked at the man with interest as he answered the phone. There was a silence while Nowaki listened and he didn't even say anything, he just snapped his phone shut and put it in his back pocket. "Hiro-san I've just received a message of a large group of vampires in the area looking for Takahiro and Misaki. What do you want me to do?"  
Hiroki frowned at the man. "You're going to take orders from me?"  
Nowaki nodded and took a step closer to him. "I love you, Hiro-san."

The brunette's eyes widened at the boldness of that statement but quickly composed himself and put on his best cold voice. "You know nothing can happen between us."

Nowaki smiled and looked at his watch. "I have thirty minutes at most, Hiro-san. You know things between us have gone too far to turn back, you either accept me now or throw me away."

Hiroki's unbeating heart clenched at the thought of losing Nowaki, but his own pride was getting in the way of saying it, so instead he avoided the subject. "If Akihiko is there I want you to intervene. Takahiro is more than capable by himself."

Nowaki knew Hiroki was too embarrassed to admit his feelings so he took the lack of rejection as a good sign. "What about Misaki?"  
"He's not going to be trained at all, he probably doesn't even know about vampires. Leave him, he's useless to us as he is. Only get involved if Akihiko is there or if Takahiro really can't handle it. Understood?" Nowaki gave a quick salute before rushing forward to give Hiroki a quick peck on the cheek and running off into the darkness.

Hiroki raised his hand slowly to touch the warmth left from Nowaki's lips on his cheek and looked up just in time to see Nowaki disappearing around the corner. He closed his eyes and lifted his head, if he listened hard enough he could hear each of Nowaki's footsteps as he ran, his deep breathing and the increasing rate of his heartbeat.

Nowaki tucked himself behind a wall and peered around the side to see Akihiko dragging a brunette teen out of the Takahashi house, he assumed that was Misaki. He checked he had all the weapons he would need before closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall. He took a deep breath and suddenly the world seemed to still, everything was silent and even the loud protesting from the teen was washed away until his senses were stretched to their limit. He heard the rushed steps of vampires making their way towards the house and hoped that Akihiko would pick it up soon. His eyes flew open as the first few gunshots sounded in the quiet night, he scrambled to see around the wall and watched as the two men get into the flashy sports car. Nowaki felt his mouth twitch at how rich Usami Akihiko really was but then was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he saw one vampire run from the house and grab the teen as he was about to climb into the car.

The hunter saw as Misaki was grabbed and held as a human shield, he watched with disbelief as Akihiko just calmly climbed out of the car to watch while Takahiro faced the vampire himself. Nowaki knew that Hiroki said Takahiro was capable but he didn't see how they would save Misaki before the vampire snapped his neck. He silently pulled a gun from the holster on his hip and rose to his feet. He took a few, careful steps forward and saw Akihiko glance in his direction and give a slight nod before turning his eyes back to the teen held in the vampire's clasp. Nowaki was amazed, Akihiko must have known he was there from the beginning. He aimed the gun at the vampire's back, right where it would hit the heart, and shot.

* * *

**What do you think?  
please let me know by reviewing ^^**

**thank you for reading! see you in the next chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

**i'm sooooo sorry that it took me so long to update this one T_T**

**i hope you like this chapter!**

**and thank you for being so patient ^^**

**-i'm not allowed to post anything because one of my stories got deleted on here so i have to wait for a few days before i can post this...i'm really sorry**

**T_T**

* * *

Misaki woke that morning, wrapped warmly in an over-sized t-shirt and the smell of fresh coffee filling his nose. After his panic attack he hadn't wanted to go back to bed so he'd fallen asleep on the sofa with the light on and was thankful that Akihiko hadn't made fun of him for it, as he was sure the man would do. He rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly, a blanket sliding down his torso. The brunette looked down in surprise and then up at the approaching silver-haired man. "Takahiro is still asleep." Misaki nodded and sat up properly to allow the man room to sit next to him.

"Ano…Usami-san…" Misaki felt his face heat up and he clasped his hands in his lap, staring down at them instead of at the man he'd started to think was attractive. "Thank you."

Akihiko raised an eyebrow and stared down at the teen, taking a sip of his coffee before getting up off the sofa. He didn't know why, but he reached out and patted the fluffy, brown hair. "Just make sure you train hard."

Misaki looked up with his sparkling green eyes and nodded enthusiastically. "When do we start?"

Akihiko found himself smiling down at the kid and quickly collected himself, putting on his usual stoic expression. "As soon as Takahiro gets his ass out of bed."

Takahiro woke an hour later and was surprised to see Misaki sat on the sofa reading. He slowly made his way down the stairs in a t-shirt and a pair of boxers and leaned over the sofa to see what had captured Misaki's attention. "What are you reading?" His younger brother gave such a start that the book tumbled to the floor and he lost his page. "Nii-chan don't do that!" Misaki picked up the book and showed Takahiro the front cover. "Usami-san gave it to me. He said it would help with training." Takahiro remembered that book very well, his parents had given him one just like it when he started training.

"Misaki…" Takahiro trailed off with a pained voice and the brunette looked up at his brother with worry in his eyes. "Misaki I don't want you involved in this."

Misaki indignantly got to his feet and thrust the book in his brother's face. "I want to help. I'm part of this now. Those vampires killed our parents, nii-chan. I can't just sit and do nothing. Besides, Usami-san said he'd help me with the basics and-"

"That's not the point!" Takahiro's raised voice surprised both of them and the older man slumped down onto the sofa and continued in a quiet tone. "That's not the point. I can't let my precious little brother go out and fight those…those monsters!"

Misaki sat next to his brother and put his head on Takahiro's shoulder. "But I want to. I want to help in any way I can and now I know about it you can't stop me."

Takahiro glanced down at the top of his brother's head and heaved a sigh, knowing he wouldn't be able to convince Misaki once he'd made up his mind. "Just be careful. I couldn't stand to lose you too."

Misaki threw his arms around his brother and they held each other in a few moments of peace.

Akihiko watched the whole exchange from the stairs and lit a cigarette, he inhaled deeply and let it all out in a long sigh. He didn't want to get the kid involved any more than Takahiro did but they had no choice. They couldn't leave Misaki defenseless because that would be even more dangerous for him. Akihiko took another drag on his cigarette before turning and going back to his room, giving Misaki and his brother their private moment together, Akihiko knew there wouldn't be many of those from now. Not if Misaki was serious about training.

The next few hours consisted of fitness training for the scrawny brunette. He'd never pushed himself so hard in his life but the need to protect his brother and the life he lived before burned inside him, giving him the drive he needed to withstand Akihiko's harsh regime.

A week past and although Misaki was tired, he still did his best in the training Akihiko was patiently giving him. On the nights Akihiko and Takahiro went out to sweep the area for any vampires and Misaki stayed home to practice the basic fighting skills. Deep in his heart the brunette knew that if he ever came face to face with a vampire he wouldn't stand much of a chance, but at least he would have some chance, no matter how small. He took a deep breath as he lunged forward, stake in hand, plunging it into the chest of the dummy Akihiko had provided for him. The living room had been transformed into a training room for Misaki and whenever there was a spare moment his brother or Akihiko were there helping him, taking him through the motions. However, the warning Akihiko give him earlier that day stuck in his mind. "No matter what face it wears, no matter how much it may look like someone you love, it's not them. You cannot hesitate because the hesitation will get you killed. Understand?"

Misaki didn't fully understand the severity of the warning but took it seriously and continued to skewer the dummy with more precision than he had before.

Two weeks went by since Misaki had moved in with Akihiko and the effects of the fitness training were just starting to show. The muscles on his arms and legs had bulked up a little, he was able to run further and for longer, he'd also lost the slight chubbiness in his cheeks that Akihiko would never admit to finding a little cute.

Whenever Akihiko and Takahiro went out on the run, it had always been quiet. Too quiet. They killed the odd one every few nights but there was no sign of any vampire activity at all and this worried both men that they were planning something that the hunters would not be ready for. Takahiro saw the changes in his brother and his fears were becoming realized. He was losing the innocent, bubbly Misaki in place of the hardened, focused and quiet teen that now stood before him. Misaki had decided that in order to not be a burden to the other hunters, he needed to practice as much as possible and lose his childish attitude.

Takahiro smiled down at his brother and ruffled his hair. "You're doing well, Misaki."

Misaki nodded and turned back to his practice, not even cracking a beaming smile like he would have done before. Akihiko also noticed the change and although he knew it was necessary, something was off. Misaki had changed _too_ quickly.

"Takahiro I need to talk to you." The two men left the living room and wondered into the kitchen where Misaki was still visible.

"What is it, Akihiko?"

The silver-haired man leaned on the counter and motioned towards Misaki. "You need to start talking."

There was a silence and Takahiro gave a nervous laugh. "I don't know what you mean."

Akihiko frowned down at his friend and pointed clearly at Misaki. "Someone does not change this much in two weeks. His training has advanced far beyond what it should and the vampires are nowhere to be found. Something is going on and you know what. Tell me."

Takahiro suddenly looked very tired and hung his head. "Misaki was only three when they first attacked our house. I was upstairs putting him to bed…" Takahiro trailed off and looked up at Akihiko sadly. "They came through the window! I couldn't do anything, I was too young, and I had no training. I knew they existed because my parents told me but I wasn't prepared for that. I…" He looked back down, tears gathering in his eyes. "I tried to protect him. I shouted for my parents…"

Akihiko looked down at his friend and knew what was coming next. "You couldn't protect him."

Takahiro's shoulders slumped and he shook his head. "My parents made it upstairs but by that time they already had Misaki and I couldn't do anything! My father managed to kill them but not before one of the fangs grazed Misaki's arm." Takahiro looked over to his brother who was working with such determination on his face. "It wasn't enough to turn him then but it was enough to make him different to the rest of us. Give him another couple of weeks and he'd be on par with me."

Akihiko reached towards his friend and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done."

Takahiro shrugged Akihiko's hand off and looked him right in the eye. "You don't understand. The venom still got into his system."

There was a long silence and both men turned to look at Misaki who had no paused in beating up the dummy to take a quick drink, only to resume throwing punches after a sip. "The venom is still in his system."

"That's no possible."

Takahiro turned his back to his brother to hide the tears and leaned heavily against Akihiko. "I didn't want to get him involved in all this. I thought if I could hide it all from him it may prevent it all from happening. Of course I was stupid and naïve. Nothing's going to stop what's coming, no matter how much I don't want it to."

Akihiko circled his arms around his friend and turned his gaze, once again, to the brunette. "How long does he have?"

Takahiro buried his face into Akihiko's arm and whispered the words that pained his heart more than anything. "Until his next birthday. He's only got a month, Akihiko." Takahiro completely broke down and Akihiko held him close, trying his best to comfort the broken man.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes XD**

**what did you think?**

**i hope this wasn't too boring but i needed to move time forward a little and also get some important stuff here**

**i will try not to take so long to update the next chapter :/**

**but please review because i need to know there is still interest in this story!**

**thank you for reading ^^**

**so...about my story that got deleted**

**I'M SO FRICKIN ANNOYED!**

**i get that it was a pure lemon chapter but i've seen loads of those on here!**

**why did mine have to get deleted?! T_T**

**i gave a warning beforehand and gave it the highest rating i could...silly people who report stories T_T**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! ^^**

**thank you for being so patient waiting for this chapter, i know i suck at updating recently T_T**

**i hope you enjoy it - this is a Shinobu focused chapter **

**it's a little shorter than the rest but i'm pleased with it :)**

**(sorry for any mistakes)**

**Just to clarify this is also in the present time so Shinobu is 17 :3**

* * *

Shinobu looked around the nervous faces in the room and his eyes finally came to rest on the human sat opposite him. His blood smelt delicious and Shinobu couldn't help snaking his tongue over his lips. The human gave him a strange look and Shinobu smirked before noticing the angry glare he was getting from his sister. His smirk dropped and he looked down at the plate of food in front of him. It's not that vampires couldn't eat human food, it just did nothing for them. It tasted bland, it was too dry and more often than not Shinobu couldn't keep it down.

The sulky teen shoved a chunk of meat into his mouth and chewed on it ferociously, garnering more dirty looks from his sister and the human that called himself her fiancé.

An excruciating thirty minutes later, dinner was over and Shinobu was excused from the table, over half the food still on his plate. He rushed up to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. He hated that human's cocky attitude, hated that a human was being brought into the family without knowing their true nature and hated that the man could make his heart race.

Thanks to the human staying in the house, they had to run on a human schedule which meant sleeping at night and being active during the day. This shift in sleeping pattern was enough to exhaust the teen and despite lying in a comfortable position on his king-size bed, he couldn't sleep. His body clock hadn't tuned in to the new way of living and he knew it was going to take a while to adapt even if he was exhausted. He fidgeted under the covers and heaved a sigh, his perfect vision already used to the darkness, it was the light that bothered his sensitive eyes, he hated being awake during the day.

His hearing that was strong even for a vampire, could pick up the smallest of noises, right in that moment his ears decided to pick up the only heartbeat present in the entire house. That human. He scrunched up his face and turned over, not able to get the strong, steady beating from his mind. He growled and threw the covers back, running to stand outside the door that held his sister and her fiancé. He put his hand on the door handle and pushed it down slowly, not wanting to wake his sister who had strangely adapted well to the new sleeping arrangement. He crept into the room, his feet not making a sound on the plush carpet, until he came to stand over the man he loved and loathed at the same time. Miyagi Yoh was sleeping peacefully, his fiancé tucked protectively into his arms as if they were the perfect couple. Unwanted jealousy bubbled in the pit of the teen's stomach and he tore his gaze from the couple to scan the room. It was the first time he had been in the engaged couple's room and he found that he hated it. He cast one last disgusted look around the room and was about to leave, wondering why he even bothered to enter in the first place, when he heard the beat of the human's heart speed up a little.

He turned and saw that the man was awake and staring right at him. "What are you doing in our room?"  
Shinobu knew he would have been blushing had he been able to. "I…I heard a noise." He knew it was a rubbish excuse but it was all he could come up with for he didn't fully understand why he was there either. Miyagi didn't believe the teen but let it slide, seeing the slightly distressed look on his face. "Did you need anything?"  
The blonde shook his head and was about to run when he remembered to move at a snail's…human's pace to the door. "I was just…just checking out the noise."

Miyagi sat up a little in bed, revealing the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt and the teen found it hard to look at him. "What noise did you hear?"

Shinobu looked anywhere but the man and pointed randomly. "I thought I heard a bang around here so I came to check it out. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Miyagi gently untangled himself from his fiancé and stepped out of bed, exposing his toned torso and legs, only being clad in boxers. "Show me and we'll go look together."

Shinobu shook his head vigorously and waved the man away. "It was nothing. Go back to bed."

He opened the door and felt the warmth of the human right behind him. "If you were worried enough to come and search for the source of the noise then it's not nothing."

The teen gripped the handle and only realized too late that he'd crippled it under his crushing strength. "I…" He trailed off and kept his hand over the handle to try and hide it. "I already said it was nothing so leave it. I'm sorry for waking you." He slipped out of the room and prayed that it was dark enough that Miyagi wouldn't notice the ruined handle.

* * *

**So, what did you think? ^^**

**Shinobu's kinda cute, ne? XD haha**

**until the next chapter! ^^**


End file.
